Back To The Past
by Aussieflower
Summary: Rose/ten and Jimmy Stone. Rose runs into her ex, which has some horrible consequences. Rose finally comes to terms with the past and the Doctor helps her heal.Some jealous doctor mixed in. warning: Rape and swearing.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooooooo! Me again! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first fanfic Rose Tyler at Torchwood. I just read through it, and realised just how many thousands of mistakes I had in there and I want to apologise for that. This fic is about Jimmy Stone and about Rose coming to terms with her past. This is very ten/Rose but has a very angsty side. Once again, I use german speech marks, in case they confuse you.**

_Warning: there is rape in this story, and although it is not very graphically discribed, i want to caution some viewers. I also wish to say that this is purely fictional and that i do not mean to hurt/offend/enrage anyone who has been raped before. _

**I looked and looked for some sort of a fic like this, but unfortunately I didn't find one, so I just decided to write my own. Happy reading and please drop me a line or two when you finish. They make my day. Laura xxxxxx**

It all started when Rose had received a phone call from jackie, telling her that her school was planning a reunion and that Rose was invited. Rose had begged the Doctor to take her to her mum's for a few days, so that she could catch up on normal life a bit, and see all her old school mates again. The Doctor, entireley devoted to rose, had agreed, even if it meant around Jackie on daily basis. He was wondering how his cheeks would survive this particular adventure, but stopped himself from saying it in front of Rose. Besides, knowing that Jackie had raised Rose made the Doctor respect Jackie (not alot, mind. Just a _teeny weeny _bit).

And so he piloted the TARDIS into Jackie's living room, and nearly got the life squeezed out of him by Jackie, happy to see the Doctor and her daughter alive and well. Then he nearly got slapped by her, for landing that _huge, blue thing _(her description, not his-or Rose's he might add) in her living room, and he had better move it, quickly, before one her friends came around and got a heart attack. Grumbling about women, the Doctor coenceded to park the TARDIS outside the flat, leaving Rose and her mum to catch up.

When he got back Jackie and Rose were talking about dresses. Apparently Rose was worried about what to wear to the reunion. The Doctor was just about to remind Rose that TARDIS closet would supply her with any clothes she needed when the phone rang. Rose picked it up and promptly squealed SHAREEN! And ran off to her room. Jackie laughed. „Shareen has been bothering me for weeks now, always asking if Rose is back." She said. „She must be thrilled." The Doctor nodded mutely. He sometimes felt guilty that he was tearing Rose away from normal life like this, but she had assured him countless times that she had picked him over normal life and wanted to be with him forever. The Doctor couldn't remember the last time he had felt so touched at someone's words. He also couldn't remmeber that last time he had snogged someone so thoroughly. „Listen doctor, I have a feeling Rose won't be coming out of that roome for a while, so would you like some tea?" Jackie asked. Noting his far away look, she added: „what are you smiling like that about?"

„Nothing!" said the Doctor quickly, knowing that if he told jackie he would be slapped into the 51st century. And that was the last thing he wanted. „Just...stuff" he trailed off and watched jackie going into the kitchen and muttering 'daft aliens' under her breath. He picked up the nearest magazine and pretended to read and listen to jackie talk about everyday life at the same time. He sighed. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Jackie was right, it took ages for Rose to come out of her room. The Doctor had given up counting (though a little voice in the back of his head told him it was something around 2 hours, and 27 point 356 seconds relative time). He had gone through very single magazine on the cofee table and listened to jackie rant on about every single one of her neighbours (and she lived in a flat. Which meant she had _lots_ of neighbours. The Doctor decided that someday, someday, he was going to have to buy Jackie a nice house in the country where she would have no neighbours...).

The Doctor nearly laughed with relief when Rose called him. He almost ran down the hallway and swept her into a bone crushing hug. „Whoa!" laughed Rose. „What was that for?"

The doctor simply smiled. „For rescuing me from the newest fashion trends." At Rose's confused look he sighed and said: „I read through _every single_ magazine on that coffee table Rose. I am really happy for Angelina and Brad but why do they have to have so many kids?" Rose burst out laughing and hugged him back. „Listen" she said. „ Shareen asked me to go to the club with her today evening. Can I? Please? You can come too...if you want". She looked anxiously up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. The doctor looked surprised at first but then he nodded. „Of course you can go" he told Rose. „And sure, I would love to come with you." At Rose's seemingly wonderous expression he grinned cheekily and said: „You just assumed that I don't dance, don't you Rose Tyler? Well, I can assure you that yes, I _have_ my moves."

Rose simply grinned. „You know that some of my friends might wanna dance with you as well, don't you?"

„Will it make you very jealous and want to kiss me?"

„Probably."

„Then it's settled. We are going to a club!" Rose laughed.

„Thank you!" She said and hugged him again. „Mum!" she called out to her mother. „Mum, is it allright if I go to a club with Shareen this evening?"

„Of course it is, darling! I suppose I and the Doctor can talk a bit more. I can tell him about that wife of the new prime minister, Lucy Saxon. She is really beautiful! And the clothes she wears-" She was cut short by the Doctor. „Jackie, I hate to break this to you, but I am also going to the club. With _Rose_", he added, wanting to make it perfectly clear that he wasn't staying with her.

Jackie came into the hall, carrying 3 cups of tea and looking surprised. „A club? Seriously? Isn't that a bit domstic for you Doctor?" She said as she handed him a cup.

The doctor groaned. „Why does _everybody assume _that i don't dance?" he muttered, taking a sip.

„Well, you've never danced with me" Jackie said stubbornly. The Doctor imagined the scenario in his head and promptly chocked on his tea.

**Thank you for reading, and please drop a review. I really appreciate them. The next chapter won't be up for another week, because i am going to Berlin with my class. But there will definitely be more chappies up after that. **

**Laura xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! Berlin was pretty okay, and i had some time to write. So here's the next chapter!**

They were nearly at Shareen's flat when the cloister bell rang. It seemed that everytime the doctor and Rose wanted some alone time together, the TARDIS had to find some sort of reason to make them include her. Maybe the TARDIS was just a desperate attention seeker, thought the Doctor. They both immeadiately ran back to the TARDIS and opened the doors expecting some some sort of poisonous gas or flickering lights at _least_. But there was nothing wrong. The Doctor furrowed his brow as he examined the console. „Doctor" Rose said in a worried voice. „Doctor, whats wrong with her?"

„Its strange, but it doesn't seem like anything-AHA!" he yelled suddenly. „The shields have collapsed. Just like that...it happens sometimes" he finished.

„Is it serious?" Rose questioned worriedly. „Should I call Shareen and tell we can't come? Fix another date or-"

„Rose, shh, its fine" The Doctor reassured her. I just need to tinker a bit. Might take some time, can't take risks you know, but you go ahead."

„But what about you!" Rose protested. Sure, she desperately wanted to see Shareen and her other girlfriends and some of the boys too (she had missed them), but she would see most of them at the reunion anyway, and she didn't want to go without the doctor. No way.

„I will be right behind you" the doctor told her. It will only take about 20 minutes-„ at seeing Rose's sceptical expression, he sighed. „half an hour, maximum. I promise".

Rose pouted slightly. But the intense gaze that went with his promise made her decide that okay, she would go. „Okay" Rose sighed. „But if you don't come in exactly 30 minutes, then I will come to the TARDIS and drag you over there. I wanna dance with you".

„Of course you do" the Doctor laughed. „Face it Rose. Who _wouldn't _want to dance with me?" Rose looked at him pointedly. „Ummmm, maybe all the aliens we've offended?" she asked sarcastically and grinned at his surprised face. He hadn't seen that one coming, thought Rose smugly. „Anyway" she said. „30 minutes okay. Bye"

„Bye" the Doctor said, and pulled her in for a kiss, which lasted significantly longer than he had originally intended it to. But he wasn't complaining. Eventually, Rose pulled away. „25 minutes" she told him, grinning, tongue between her teeth. „Love you".

The Doctor smiled at her. „Love you too" he replied and watched her leave the TARDIS. Damn. 5 seconds had gone by and he already missed her. He sighed and set to work repairing the controls and putting the shields back up.

24 minutes later the Doctor was finally at the club. The shields really had taken longer than he thought and he was relieved that the work was over. He missed Rose. In those 20 minutes he had missed her smile, her beautiful eyes, her laugh, the way her face lit up. He was extremely edgy when she wasn't with him. At Jackie's it had been bearable, but only because he knew that Rose was right down the hall, very very near by. Now she had been some distance away. How was he ever supposed to survive without her, if he couldn't cope being away from her for more than 20 minutes?

He entered the club, which was noisy. Lights flashed everywhere, music blasted out from gigantic speakers and people were walking, dancing and talking everywhere. He scanned the dense crowd and it took him a few seconds to find Rose and her friends. There was quite a large group of them, and several boys as well. This did not please the Doctor. They were all fairly handsome (though nowhere near as handsome as him, the Doctor noted smugly and one of them currently had his arm around Rose's waist and the one next to him was-

WAIT! WHAT? The Doctor stared. But no, his eyes were not deceiving him. One of the men, who was around 20, had just put his arm around Rose's waist and was whispering something in her ear. The Doctor growled under his breath. Rose was _his _and _no one_ else's. He decided that if that _person_ didn't get his hands of Rose _now_, he would have to go and personally break them himself. He looked over at Rose, to see what she was doing. A tiny flicker of doubt coursed through him, what if she liked this guy more? Or maybe she-

No. Already Rose was shaking her head at him and pushing him away.. he sent her a crooked smile and she turned and told him something. The Doct_or _watched the man's expression turn surprised, before grinning again. He reached for Rose again, but by then the Doctor was there, and had already his hand into Rose's, holding it tightly. „Hello" he said pleasantly to the crowd. Rose grinned and sighed with relief. Finally he was here and that idiot Rick (a friend of a friend of Shareen's) would stop trying to hook up with her. „Guys" she said to th others. This is the man I am travelling with, the one I was telling you about before. My umm, my-

„Boyfriend" the Doctor filled in for her. Shareen nearly spat out her drink. Sure, Rose had told her that she was travelling with a man, and she had hinted that they shared some sort of romantic relationship, but she had never defined it so preciseley. Plus, the guy standing next to Rose, holding her hand in a vice like grip, was _gorgeous! _With a capital was very skinny, but still muscular, his brown hair was sticking up in all directions, and his smile was huuuuge. Ans sexy. And the eyes. Ohhhh. She could get lost in those eyes, Shareen though. Deep brown pools of chocolate that stretched for miles and miles. She swallowed. Better make a good impression, she thought, surpressing the slight jealousy she felt. She was happy for Rose of course. But still. That didn't mean she couldn't start wishing.

Rose looked at the Doctor with a rather surprised expresssion. Boyfriend? If she would have been less shocked, she would have smiled at hearing that word come out of the Doctor's mouth, but that wasn't the case. They were definitely 'together', as one would say, they were married by Gallifreyian standards. But she couldn't explain that to her friends. She wasn't wearing any rings either, which meant they couldn't say they were engaged, so that just left the...boyfriend. It wasn't that Rose didn't like the word, she simply felt it to be insufficient to describe what she and the Doctor shared. And yet, there wasn't another word for it (at least not one of earth origins...). He's my gorgeous and sexy time lord who takes me away in a little blue box to show me all of time and space? That probably wouldn't go down very well, Rose thought. And so she grinned, and nodded. She noticed Shareen's slightly hungry gaze, but knew better than to be bothered by it. Shareen obviously thought he was gorgeous, but Rose knew that she wouldn't try to steal him from her. Their friendship was far too strong fot that.

„So" said Rick, in a loud and slightly arrogant voice. „You're the guy Rose started travelling with, right?"

The Doctor nodded, trying to keep his voice as pleasant as possible, while he looked at Rick's face. „Yes, my name is John Smith. And you are...?"

„Rick. I am a friend of Shareen's."

„That's me." Shareen butted in, holding out her hand for the Doctor to shake. „I am Rose's best mate".

The Doctor grinned his mega watt smile at her. „Of course. Lovely to meet you. Rose talks about you all the time."

Shareen grinned at this and opened her mouth to respond, when someone cleared their throat loudly behind her. „Oh" she said. „John, these are Allie, Michael, Lucy, Jay, Adrian, Paul, Reeta, Jessie and Kate. We all know Rose from school."

„I've known Shareen and Allie since I was 7" Rose piped in. „We grew up together".

„We never kept any secrets fro eachother" Allie filled in. „Which means, its about time you two told us how you met. Come on. I want all the details."

Rose stared at the Doctor, wondering how to explain this one, without stretching it too far. 'He blew up my job, took me to see the universe, was the reason I went missing for a year and then he changed his appearance and we fell completely in love with one another.' She had a feeling that that would sound slightly far fetched. But the Doctor was prepared. „We just sort of ran into each other" he said. „One second I wasn't there, the next I was. I was injured and Rose helped me. And we've been travelling together ever since."

Rose nodded and smiled as she looked up at the Doctor. „We went to Scotland, and we visited New York, and things like that." New York was really fun. It's really beautiful there..-We"

Before Rose finished her sentence a new song started. Immeadiately everyone started picking partners. The Doctor saw Rick look at Rose hungrily, and immeadiately grabbed Rose and whispered in her ear. „Care to dance with me, miss Tyler?" Rose grinned at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth. „Are you trying to get me to dance with you before Rick has a chance to ask?" She questioned. At the Doctor's attempted indifferent expression (_attempted, _the second Rick's name was mentioned, his face turned into a thunder cloud) she laughed. „Jealous?" she asked.

„Time Lords don't get jealous Rose!" Came the reply. At Rose's raised eyebrows the Doctor sighed. „But when have I ever behaved like Time Lords are supposed to?" the Doctor said and leant down to whisper in Rose's ear. „Yes, Rose, _extremely_ jealous."

„So jealous you want to kiss me?" asked Rose coyly.

„Yes", the Doctor breathed, as his lips crashed on hers.

Rose laughed and pulled the Doctor to the dance floor where all her friends were already dancing. No one noticed the tall stranger staring at Rose from the dark corner of the club. But maybe they should have. Because this stranger was furious. He wanted revenge. He wanted Rose . And what he wanted, he got.

Jimmy Stone.

**Done. Chapter 3 should be up in the next few days, and hopefully I can finally start with the action there. I am sorry this si taking so long, but I need to introduce the story somehow, and I have always wanted to see the Doctor get jealous. ;))))) Please click that magic bue button there and drop me a line or two (or 5...I am not picky at all.) :)))))))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right-o, chapter 3. I want to thank Silver Dragon c for telling me that the second chappie was wrong, I probabaly wouldn't have noticed it otherwise. Thank you to everyone else for the lovely reviews!**

Jimmy Stone was angry.

Seeing her there, dancing with an attractive man, laughing, looking happy and love struck all over again, incensed him. She belonged to him and to no none else.

All those years ago, he owned Rose Tyler. He had charmed her late at a club one night, danced with her, laughed with her and ended up getting her number the same evening. The next day he had called her up and suggested they have something to eat together. They got along well. She was young, sweet, naive, and so very gullible. It had almost been easy. He liked her as well, and thought she had a great body. They started meeting up often, sometimes with her friends and sometimes alone. After 3 days he finally got to kiss her.

He had to wait almost half a year to sleep with her. Far far too long. He was almost ready to break up with her by then, seeing she wouldn't give him her body. He started pushing her, and finally, on her 17th birthday, she let him, in his car late one night. Jimmy didn't care if he hurt her, he simply wanted her. After they finished he smiled at her and told her that he loved her and saw her face light up, all pain forgotten. He had her wrapped around his finger again. A couple of months later he convinced her to drop out of school and move in with him. He finally had her under his complete control. The first few weeks she was trying to make the best of it. He noticed how hard she tried to be the perfect girlfriend and how hard she tried to convince herself that she was happy. He would always keep her at arm's length for a while and just as she was about to decide she wanted to go home, he told her she was incredible, that he loved her more than anything and that he was sorry for the past few weeks. They had been tough for him and he had been taking it out on her. She would smile sweetly and tell him it was okay, everyone went through stages like that sometimes. Then he would take her out to dinner and at night she would give him her body for as long as he liked. After a few weeks the cycle started all over again. But after a while Jimmy got bored, and started threatening her. He would hit her, rape her, make her try drugs and make her cut off contact from the outside world. He told her she couldn't go home, she was worthless and useless and her mother wouldn't want her anymore. And she ate it all up. But eventually Jimmy grew tired of it all. He had been out on the street and a man wearing a long RAF coat with short black hair and piercing blue eyes had shoved him up against the wall, and told him to leave Rose the hell alone. By the time Jimmy had gotten to the flat he was in such a rage that he beat Rose up until she was unconcsious. The neighbours had heard the riot and called the police. Jimmy had been arrested, but Rose had been to terrified of him to press charges or even make a statement and he had gotten off easy. He knew that he had almost completely shattered Rose's confidence and that she would probably be scared of him for a long long time.

But now...that was not the Rose he had known. This Rose was laughing, confident, all traces of fear gone. She was dancing in the arms of a man, who was whispering in her ear and holding her close. She didn't look at all afraid of the contact instead she looked carefree and completely at ease. He watched as she caught a mate's eye and smiled, before reaching up and kissing the man she was dancing with on the lips. Jimmy watched the man respond enthusiastically.

Furiously, Jimmy left the club. He didn't love Rose Tyler, never had. But seeing her body swaying to the music like that again, her hips moving from side to side made him hungry. He wanted her body so badly. And he wanted revenge. Thinking about it, his plan seemed rather simple, really.

**Okay okay...I know this is short. And I am sorry that there is no action in here, like I promised. But this just seemed like a good place to end. Hopefully, chapter 4 should be up today as well.**

**Until then**

**Loves ya**

**Laura xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :DDD**

The Doctor and Rose had been at Jackie's for almost a week. Surpsisingly the Doctor was still alive and fairly content. He spent a lot of his time with Rose and often went with her to meet her friends, most of whom (excluding Rick) he had grown to like. He noticed a different side to Rose when she was with her friends, she was a little more silly and girly and a lot more carefree. Her investigative side (well, that was what _Rose _called it, the Doctor called it wandering off) was also slightly more subdued. Basically, she had turned into an average 20 year old girl, happy and without worry. The Doctor loved seeing her like this and asked her if she wanted to stay on earth for a bit longer. She had reacted with shock.

"Doctor, are you seriously suggesting that you want to spend more time with my _mother?_"

„No, not necessarily that!"

„Necessarily! Ha! See- I knew she was growing on you!" exclaimed Rose triumphantly.

„Rose" the Doctor whined. „She is not...growing on me, as you put it. Its nothing like that."

„Well then what?" asked Rose, genuinley curious.

The Doctor paused, unsure of how to voice this. He didn't want to offend her . „Its just...you are so carefree when you are here, with your friends, your mum. So happy and-"

„And you think I would rather be here than travelling with you?" asked Rose, astounded. The Doctor nodded meekly. Rose couldn't believe it. How many times had she tried to convince the Doctor that she would always want to be with him, no matter where they were? Not enough, apparently. But...well what the Dctor had said was true. She had been slightly more carefree, not having the weight of all the universe's problems resting on her shoulders and all. Plus, with all her friends, she felt like a giggly teenager again. But still-she didn't want to stay here that much longer, no. Certainly not. „Doctor, i want to be with you _forever_" she said. And I won't care where we are. And, honestly, I can't wait to get back into the TARDIS and travel again." She saw him breath out a sigh of relief and hug her. She smiled as she hugged him back, arms around his neck. „I am never going to leave you" she whispered to him. „Promise".

„I'll be going now mum" Rose called to her mother, looking through her handbag. She needed to hurry up and get to the bus stop if she didn't want to be late for the reunion. She was fiddling with her headband when the Doctor entered. He looked at her, taking in the knee length purple dress, the black high heels and the makeup and wolf whistled. Rose laughed just as jackie walked into the room, glaring at the Doctor. „Wolfwhistles?" she asked him. The Doctor tensed.

„Sorry" he muttered. Jackie laughed.

„I am only joking!" she told him. „You look lovely" she said to Rose, eyes going over the dress. „Where did you get that?"

„TARDIS closet" Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

„So it's from some alien planet?" jackie asked, her eyes going over the dress once again, though this time time they did not show the same degree of appreciation.

„Naaaaah" the Doctor told Jackie. It's from earth. I don't know where the TARDIS gets all the stuff from, but she just provides you with whatever you need." Catching Rose's expression he hastily added „Most of the time".

Jackie nodded. „Well you just enjoy yourself sweetheart. Call me if there's a problem."

„Or call me if you wnat me to pick you up. With the TARDIS or by bus." The Doctor added.

„I will, don't worry" Rose assured them. „Anyway, gotta go, or I'm gonna miss that bus". „Bye" She kissed the Doctor and hugged her mum. „See you". And with that she was out of the door. Both the Doctor and Jackie stood there for a moment staring at the door, before they both shook themselves out of it. „So..." Jackie began but before she could even say another word the Doctor interrupted her. „I am going to go and tinker on the TARDIS a bit okay jackie? She hasn't been in flight mode for a while so I should get her prepared. I've been neglecting her recently".

„Well off you go then" said jackie, sighing. „I will be in here, making some tea and reading, or watching telly or whatever." The Doctor nodded and went outside and walked around the corner, letting out a happy sigh when he saw the TARDIS. „Hello old girl" he murmured to her and let himself in, fishing his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. „Time to get to work".

It had been a fun evening Rose thought as she walked the distance between the bus stop and the powell estates. It really had been fantastic to see all her old classmates again. The only strange part of the evening had been when she had been walking to the bus stop earlier that day. She remembered feeling uneasy then, as if someone was watching her. But she had shaken the feeling off, dismissing it as excitment. But it was back now, she realised. That queasy feeling in her stomach, the way her hairs stood up on the back of her neck. Maybe she should have called the Doctor to pick her up, she thought. At the time she didn't want to seem childish, but now...well, she would feel a lot safer if he was with her, at any rate. She quickened her pace and wrapped her jacket more securely around her. You're being silly, she told herself. You fight aliens on daily basis and yet you are afraid to walk down a london street. „There is nothing dangerous here" she told herself again.

„Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Rose" a gravelly voice said. Rose gasped, but before she had a chance to turn around strong hands grabbed her. One went over her mouth, and the other one around her waist, dragging her ito an alley. Rose struggled but it was fruitless. The hands that held her were strong and only held her tighter. She tried to struggle against the hand on her mouth and let out a scream so that people would come running, but that didn't work either. She was pushed roughly against the alley wall. Rose gasped and got her first proper look at the man holding her. He was about 20, covered in tatoos and stunk of alcohol. Rose didn't recognise him at all. He released her with one hand and held up a knife. „If you scream you are dead" a voice next to him said. Rose whipped her head around and her heart suddenly sank to her toes. His face, his horrible face, that still haunted her in her nighmares, was still the same. His hair was cut close to his skull and his eyes burned with lust and hate. He had found her. And suddenly Rose wasn't scared anymore. Now she was beyond terrified.

Jimmy Stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay! Thats what? 3 chapters in a day? Oh yes! I am good! (and a little crazy, seeing that I am typing to myself...). I would really like to thank and JollyRoger1 for their constant and lovely reviews! And everybody else of course! **

„_If you scream you are dead" a voice next to him said. Rose whipped her head around and her heart suddenly dropped to her toes. His face, his horrible face, that still haunted her in her nighmares, was still the same. His hair was cut close to his skull and his eyes burned with lust and hate. He had found her. And suddenly Rose wasn't scared anymore. Now she was beyond terrified. _

_Jimmy Stone._

Rose cowered in fear before him. No matter how many monsters she had to face in her life, this was the worst. The one she constantly had nightmares about. And now he was infront of her, holding a knife. Rose felt her breath become shallow and started shaking. „Well now Rose" Jimmy snarled. „You decided to show up again did you? You promised me forever, remember? And then you just disappeared...whithout a trace for a year. And now you are back. And I want revenge".

Rose wanted very very badly to scream. She had a very good idea of what was going to happen. She supposed she could fight back but –„

„Don't even think about it" Jimmy said, as Rose opened her mouth. I have Butch and Axel here and if you try to run, they will have you on the ground faster than you can think". He leered at Rose and smiled as if proud of himself. „They are very tough you know" he told her. „They didn't really want to help me, but I promised them that they can have you after I finish with you." Rose started trembling at his words. „Please" she managed to whisper. „Don't".

Jimmy laughed. When I saw you at the club the other night you seemed so confident. But look at you now. Still the same terrified useless girl, exactly as stupid and defenceless. You're mine now Rosie". Rose leant away from his stinking breath. What he said was true, she was utterly defencless. Even she managed to get past Jimmy, the two ferocious men behind him would stop her and probably beat her up before they raped her. She took another shallow breath and gasped as Jimmy stuck a hand under her jacket. „Please no" she begged again. But Jimmy had had enough. He slapped her in the face, hard. Shut the hell up you stupid bitch" he yelled. One more time and I won't hesitate stabbing you!"

Rose whimpered as Jimmy ripped off part of her dress. He slid the hem up to her waist and pressed himself to her. Rose felt like she was going to be sick. Feeling his body like that on hers again, his stinking brath and those terrible eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to block the scene out but it wouldn't work. She gasped as he pulled her bra off and decided that she couldn't just stand here defenceless. When Jimmy was in one of his rages there was no knowing what he would do. He could kill her as soon as the others were finished with her. Or kidnap her and keep her as prisoner in his flat again. Rose decided that there was no way she was going to have this monster inside of her. If she couldn't get away, she could at least die trying. Just as Jimmy stood back to rip the whole garment off her, she kicked him in the groin, as hard as she could. He gasped and bent over but managed to cut her arm with the knife. She screamed and tried to run but one of jimmy's henchmen caught her and threw her on the ground. Their hate and Jimmy's leering face was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

The Doctor was was an edgy feeling at the back of his mind while he fixed the TARDIS, a sort of anxiety. He was worried, but decided it would go away. When it was still there an hour later he picked up the phone and called Rose to make sure she was alright. Better safe than sorry, he though to himself. He let out a sigh of relief when Rose picked up the phone and said she was fine. When she asked him why he was calling he decided not to tell her. But now, after the phone call the feeling was back. Sharper than before. He bit his lip, and decided he might as well walk to jackie's. On the way however, the feeling escalated, almost to the point of pain. And then he realised what the feeling was. His bond with Rose. When they bonded they had not been able to read eachothers minds, of course, seeing that Rose was human and couldn't bear the full magnitude of a Time Lord's mind, but the Doctor could feel faint feelings that she was feeling come through if they were especially strong. And this one was beyond strong. Without thinking he broke into a run. He could sense absoulute raw terror from Rose's side and that unnerved him. He ran to the bustop, deciding that was the best place to start but before he got there he heard a scream. He stopped dead in his tracks. Because he knew that voice. He took off running again, praying to god that the scream he had heard hadn't belonged to the person he thought it did. As he rounded a corner he heard the sound of clothes being torn and a horrible, gravelly laugh. He ran faster and finally reached an alleyway, almost hidden between two streets. He saw 3 men, 2 of them standing guard, the other one who was jsut getting up and doing his trousers up. „There, you can go now." He was saying. „Best do it while she is unconcsious. A feisty bitch, that one"

And there was a young woman on the ground. A woman with ripped clothing and blood everywhere.

The woman was Rose.

And that was when the Doctor snapped.

All the control he had had since the time war was gone. Now there was just boiling hot fury. The Doctor ran into the ally way and threw the two guys into a wall as hard as he could, where they crumpled to the ground, unconcsious. That just left the other monster. With a snarl of pure hatred he launched himself at the man and punched him square in the face. Then, like the others, he threw him into the wall with all his might. He let the man crumple and stared down at him, brreathing hard. The knife the man had been holding dropped to the ground with a clatter. It was covered in dry blood. The Doctor felt sick looking at it. Immeadiately he dropped down next to rose, all fury gone. She lloked so weak. There was a huge gash in her arm, where she was bleeding very much. The doctor grabbed his tie, loosened it and took it off, wrapping it around the cut. He also took his coat off and picked rose up, wrapping it around her like a blanket. She must be freezing, the Doctor thought to himself. She was so cold and frail, lying on the ground like that. „Rose" he said, his voice shaking. „Rose I am so so so sorry." He ran his hands through her hair and noticed she was bleeding there as well. Luckily it only seemed to be a shallow cut, but it explained why Rose was unconcsious. He picked her up, off the dirty ground and took her in his arms, hugging her close to him. „You're safe now" he whispered to her, gently stroking her cheek. You're safe".

Just then, an elderly man rounded the corner. „ i heard commotion" he said, looking around. „Oh my god!" he cried looking around the scene.

„Call the police!" the Doctor insisted urgently. „And an ambulance!".

„Right on it." The other man said and pulled out his phone, speaking into it in a calm voice.

The doctor simply stayed where he was, stroking Rose#s cheek, murmuring words into her hair. He looked incredibly relieved when she opened her eyes. „Doctor?" she croked, sounding extremely afraid. The Doctor wanted to kill the pieces of filth that had done this to her when he heard the terror in her voice. „It's me" he soothed. „You're safe know. I am so so so sorry Rose,he whispered to her". Rose nodded and closed her eyes.

**Nearly done peoples! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews, especially DavidTennantStalkerARoseFan who has reviewed every chapter so far. Here is chapter 6!**

Calling jackie was hard.

Rose had been brought to hospital, and was now lying in a bed, sleeping. She had opened her eyes briefly again during the ride in the ambulance, but had closed them again almost immediately after. The paramedics had said that she had gone into shock and was suffering from a concussion as well as loss of blood. The police had been unable to identfy the two men who had acted as look outs while Rose had been raped, but they immediately recognised the rapist. The name made The Doctor's blood run cold.

Jimmy Stone

He had heard that name before. That was the man who had beaten, raped and abused Rose when she was a teenager. That was the man who still appeared in her nightmares. Rose had avoided telling him much about Jimmy, the Doctor only knew the basic facts. But he knew enough to make him want to kill the monster. And once, in his ninth incarnation, he had over heard Rose and her mother talking about him.

************* Flashback*******************************************************

The Doctor had just come back from the TARDIS when he heard Jackie's voice complaining from Rose's room. Jackie complaining. Give me something new, thought the Doctor, as he made his way down the hall. He was just about to open the door and interrupt when the next few sentences made him freeze.

„But why are you certain that you can trust him sweetheart?" jackie's voice came sounding extremely worried.

„I just do, mum. Really. He is fine. I feel completely safe with him".

„But Rose, that's what you said about Jimmy Stone!" A shocked silence followed. The doctor poked his head around the doorway to see that Rose had stiffened and a single lone tear was making its way down her cheek. „I am sorry, sweetheart" said Jackie at last. „I didn't want to hurt you. Its just...you trusted him. With your life. And he abused you, raped you and beat you up to the point you were within inches of life. And I don't want to see that happen to you again sweetheart. I don't want to see you hurt." Jackie was crying as well now, and pulled Rose in for a hug, both women starting to sob. „Its okay mum" Rose said eventually. „And he's not like that. Promise. He would never do that to me".

„Well...if you're sure" jackie answered, clearly not quite convinced.

„I am mum" Rose told her, sounding completely convinced. The Doctor quickly ran back to the kitchen, pondering over what he had just heard. He had decided, at that he would protect Rose with his life, do anything to keep her safe. Rose should never have to suffer again.

************* Flashback****************************************************

The Doctor tried to refrain from shaking as the tone rang. All those years ago he had sworn to himself that he would protect Rose but now she had jsut been raped and injured and he hadn't been there to stop it. Nd now, the guilt was starting to torture him.

„Hello?" jackie voice said, sounding cheerful.

„Jackie its me" The Doctor answered, barely managing to control his voice. Half of him wanted to scream and the other half of it wanted to cry.

„Oh, Doctor!" Jackie cried. „About time. Look, yoou haven't seen Rose yet, have you. She said she'd be home by now. She#s probably just at a bar drinking with Shareen, but still-„

„Jackie" the Doctor interrupted her.

„They used to do it all the time as teens you know, always late nights etc etc etc. You know teenagers-„

„Jackie"

Jackie finally reacted, noticing that the Doctor sounded like he was choking on something. She finally stilled. „Jackie, there's been an accident." The Doctor managed to say, before closing his eyes, tzrying to get rid of the horrible images of Rose lying, motionless on the ground, out of his head.

„Oh my god" Jackie said. „Doctor, what have you done? Is Rose okay? Please, Doctor, tell me my baby is okay! Doctor!"

„She's alive jackie" said the Doctor, his voice ounding flat and emotionless. „But she's unconcsious."

„What happened Doctor?"Jackie asked, her voice betraying fear and emotion.

„Look Jackie, please just get to the hospital. The Royal Hope. Yes. Get a taxi or something. Just get here as soon as you can and I'll explain" With that the Doctor hung up.

He sighed as he put the phone back into his pocket and walked back into Rose's room. Rose was lying on the bed, and IV needle feeding liquids into her arm. She looked peaceful while she slept, but ever so often she would gasp or start to shake and the Doctor had to calm her down. She was scared of his touch at the beginning as well. When he reached out to cup her cheek or stroke her face, or hold her hand _even_, she would flinch and react as if burnt. The Doctors said this was common with rape victims, and that she would hopefully get over her fear soon. The Doctor could only stare in horror to see Rose so very vunerable. The gir he had known was nothing like this. She had been sweet and compassionate, giggly, adventurous, carefree and confident. Jimmy Stone had made her become scared, vunerable and frail. And the Doctor hated him for it.

The Doctor was interrupted fromm his musings by a horrified looking Jackie as she burst into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rose. She turned wordlessly to the Doctor, tears coming into her eyes. She stared at him and sawow broken _he_ was. His eyes, which had always burt with happy energy were, cold, black, extingiushed. There was a look of intense pain on his face as he looked at Rose. He looked...broken. And defeated. She stared at him and exited the room silently, the Doctor following right behind her. When she reached the hallway she was about to speak, but decided against it knowing her voice would break. Before she could even try to think of something to say she was swept into a bone crushing hug by the Doctor. She hugged him back just as tightly, knowing he needed the comfort as desperately as she did. They both let their tears fall.

„What happened?" jackie asked at last, withdrawing from the hug. The Doctor's face showed extreme pain as he opened his mouth and closed it again. Jackie simply stood there, waiting until he was ready.

„She was raped" the Doctor finally said. „On the way back from the bus stop."

Jackie gasped as the Doctor took a deep breath, composing himself. His eyes closed briefly. „There were three men. Two of them were acting as lookout at a time."

„Oh my god!" jackie cried, wanting to scream.

„She was only raped once." The Doctor said, avoiding looking at jackie's face. „I think you know him".

„Who was it?" Jackie whispered, shaking as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

The Doctor finally looked up into Jackie's eyes. „Jimmy Stone" he said and helped Jackie to the nearest chair.

„Oh god" jackie whispered. She felt like she was going to faint. Please let this be a dream, she prayed. A horrible, cruel dream.

But it wasn't.

It was horrible, cruel reality.

„But they said he moved. They said he didn't live in our neighbourhood anymore."

„I am so sorry Jackie" the Doctor said, exhaling.

„How did you find her?" Jackie asked, not trusting her voice.

„I felt it. Her fear, her anxiety. Literally felt it." At jackie's confused expression he sighed and explained. „Time Lords, they are telepathic. When they bond, they share minds. Obviously I and Rose can't do that, her mind isn't strong enough. It would kill her." He paused and took a deep breath. „But we can sense eachothers feelings if they are especially strong. Like now. I could sense her anxiety, then her fear and then her terror. So I came running. But when I found her..." he swallowed. Jackie suddenly felt more sympathy for the time lord than she had ever felt before. She could see that he felt horrible and needed comfort. Possibly more than she did. So she put her arm around him and hugged him close. The Doctor was certainly surprised at Jackie's gesture, but somewhat relieved too. He needed comfort. „When i found her, she was already unconcsious. They had a knife and used it to threaten her. But she fought back. Typical Rose". He let out a slightly watery laugh. „But they were too strong for her."

„Is she going to be allright?" Jackie asked, extremely worried and shocked. Part of her still couldn't believe this was happening. To her relief, the Doctor nodded. „She has concussion, and a gash in her arm and she has lost a lot of blood, but, physically she should make a full recovery.

„Physically?" Jackie questioned, but she already knew the answer.

„Before, she was scared of me touching her. She wasn't even awake. But when i touched her cheeck or her hand she would flinch and start shaking".

Jackie nodded. „She's terrified" she said. After Jimmy, it was so much worse. She was terrified of all contact for a while. The only contact she had from anyone in the past half year was from Jimmy, and he beat her and abused her. She was even scared to let me touch her. And it was worse with the men. She wouldn't let any male touch her for months. She was terrified of them in the street, at the shops, everywhere. The only one she let in after a while was Mickey. I suppose that being raped again, by Jimmy, has triggered it again. But she knows you Doctor. She trusts you, with all her heart. It should be easier this time." Jackie's voice broke. „Hopefully" she said in a small voice.

The Doctor nodded and got up. „I am so sorry Jackie" he said, his expression showing extreme pain. „This is my fault. If I had gone with her, or at least picked her up at the bus stop, none of this would have happened"

„Doctor!" jackie interrupted him. „Doctor, i can't believe I am saying this, but don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this. Don't you _dare_."

The Doctor stared at her. „ Doctor, I am glad you got to her when you did. If you had come later, she would probably be dead. So this isn't your fault, it's the reason Rose is still alive." The Doctor tried to protests, but jackie hugged him, hard. He pulled away after a while, and Jackie was shocked to see a tear making its way down his face. „Jackie, i _promised _you that I would keep Rose safe. And I didn't keep it."

„Yes, but Doctor, I didn't think she would be in danger on earth. You can't keep her safe all the time. She could have been killed by a lightning strike, she could have been run over by a car, she could have fallen out of a window. As much as I hate to admiot it, one of teh most dangerous places for her seems to be earth. And once again, this is not your fault."

The Doctor nodded, deciding it was best not to argue with Jackie Tyler right now. But the supreme feeling of guilt he had would not go away.

**Wow. Done. Bad place to end, I know. But I really really need to study. I have been neglecting everything. Its strange, because this si the scenario I have had planned out for aaaagggeeesss, it's literally been floating around in my head for months. And I didn't really have a backstory, so i ahd to write that first. And somehow, this was still the most challenging chapter to write. But mybe that's because its a schoolday, and I am exhausted. Please please please with a David on top, review this story.**

**Loves ya**

**Laura xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got a lot of reviewers who asked me to do a sequel. But I don't think I will do one. The reason: I still haven't finished this story yet! When I said 'done' I didn't mean story done, I meant chapter done! Hope that soothes your fears. This is a very short chapter though, sorry. It wasn't planned at all, I just sort of...wrote it. The next one should be up soon.**

**Laura xxxxx**

Nightmares.

They were back.

She had had them before of course, even after she met the Doctor. Then slowly, they started fading. She still had them, she suspected they would always be there to remind her, but the eased, to the point where Rose didn't wake screaming anymore and could dismiss them easily enough in the morning. And, whenever the Doctor held her, they would vanish completely.

But now they appeared again.

Jimmy's face, his horrible, leering face would appear in front of her. He wouldn't do anything, he would simply stare at her, his dark eyes filled with hatred, lust, greed and his whole posture would have an aggressive stance. Then suddenly he would lash out.

And that was when Rose woke screaming.

Terrified.

Shaking all over, gasping, trying desperately to convince herself that this was not real.

She had put that part of her life behind her.

But it had come back to haunt her.

And now it wasn't just him.

The others were there too.

The men who had kept the lookout.

They looked at her in the same way. And suddenly their face turned into Jimmy's.

And then Mickey was there. Gentle, kind sweet Mickey, who loved her, who helped her and who gave her comfort. He would smile, his gentle eyes deep pools of chocolate, twinkling. He would open his mouth to say hey. The word almost formed on his lips. But instead he said: 'hello Rosie. You promised me forever. And you didn't keep it. So now I have to punish you'. Rose would look at him, terrified. His face had changed into Jimmy's.

But suddenly the Doctor was there. Sometimes he looked like his old self, leather jackets, green jumpers, goofy smile and big ears and other time he would be skinny, in a pinstripe suit and grinning a huge grin. He would take her hand. 'It's okay Rose' he would say. 'You're safe now'. And suddenly he would twist the hand he was holding and threw her on the ground. 'With me, where you belong' he would snarl and hit her across the face.

His face would already have changed to Jimmy's.

Every man she had ever known would appear in her dreams, offer her comfort, only to change into Jimmy. At the end Jimmy was too powerful. He looked down at her, tiny and shaking. He would raise his hand, his eyes bulging.

Rose screamed.

**Painfully short, I know. But the next chappie is already in the works.**


	8. Chapter 8

**See, I said it would be up soon. Here you go guys!**

Jackie had gone to get coffee. They had been at the hospital for almost 7 hours. It was already morning. The Doctor and Jackie had stayed up most of the night, sitting next to Rose. Jackie would try to calm her while she had nightmares, but she too was unsuccesful. Rose seemed terrified of every touch. To pass the time, and to make sure that the Doctor was still sane, jackie would tell him about Rose growing up as a little girl, the things she did. She told him about all the naughty things she had done, the cheeky things, the funny things. She told him about the time Rose had gotten lost and had been brought back by a handsome man, with piercing blue eyes, black hair and a RAF coat, and about the time she had had an accident and a man with a bow tie, fez and floppy brown hair and his scottish ginger friend had fixed her up. She told him about the time Rose had gotten a job to buy Jackie a birthday present, about the time she had picked daisies. Anything she could think of.

But she saw no change in the Doctor. He just sat there helpless. He would stare at Rose for ages, without blinking, guilt, worry pain, and anger written all over his face. The only time he reacted was at the mention of the man with blue eyes, he frowned slightly, but then went back to his original position. Jackie could see how very desperate he was to take Rose's hand, to touch her in some way, but how very afraid he was to do so. He didn't want to scare her.

She was starting to get extremely worried about him, wondering if she should get some sort of Doctor or something (she didn'd care if he was an alien and had two hearts, he needed some sort of help), when he spoke up. „What did he do to her?"

„Sorry?" Jackie asked, not at all sure what he was talking about.

„Jimmy. I can sense her terror through her dreams, its not natural. Even for rape victims. To be so _extremely _terrified. And I want to know just what he did."

Ahh, Jackie thought. Did Rose tell you about him?" jackie questioned.

„Only the very basic facts. She didn't want to at first, she just said he was her first serious boyfriend and that it ended in tears. But then she had the nightmares. I could hear her screaming and crying at night. When I asked she was very unspecific, I didn't even know it was about him. But it happened so often. She finally told me then. But only the basic facts." Jackie nodded, feeling almost grateful to the alien. She was glad to know that he comforted her daughter when she needed it.

„And I overheard you. In my previous body. Talking about Jimmy. I figured out a lot myself after that."

Jackie nodded. „Rose met him at a club. She was sixteen. She went out dancing and swapped numbers. He visited the next day and made quite a good impression. I liked him. He was a charmer. He took her out to eat, sometimes alone and sometimes with friends. She was completely besotted with him. She moved in with him after half a year. By that time I didn't like him much anymore, I got to see his manipulative side. But she insisted. Nothing I said or did could stop her." She took a deep breath. The Doctor was staring at her with intense concentration, as if he was using her story to distract himself. But at least he was reacting and not simply sitting there.

„He manipulated her after that. Little things first, but then he started hitting her. He made her cut off all conatct from her friends and family as well. She visited me before, or at least called me, and I could see she was scared. I tried to convince her to come back. And sometimes I got so close. But it never worked. And then she stopped. Didn't visit, didn't call. Nothing. That's probably the time he really started beating her. He probably raped her before that, but it got worse. Like I said, she wouldn't let anyone touch her after. Finally, I think Jimmy got tired of it all. He was in a rage and beat her til she was unconscious. The neighbours heard it, and they called the police."

The Doctor nodded. He had been listening to jackie's story and had nearly lost control at some bits. But the story was still a good distraction. Because he had been thinking of all the things he would like to have done to Jimmy Stone. He was almost happy that he hadn't killed him, the bastard deserved to die slowly and painfully. Or at least rot in jail forever. The Doctor was debating what he could or should do with him. Drop him in the time war sounded good. Let him suffer eternally among all the monsters. Take him to a planet full of horrors maybe. But no. He didn't want him getting anywhere near his TARDIS. He sighed and sat back in his chair, wishing he could forget. He and Jackie sat like that for some time, and Jackie fell asleep eventually.

When Jackie woke up, it was 7 'o' clock in the morning. She had gone to the bathroom and then to get coffee.

And that was when Rose woke up.

Not peacfully.

Screaming.

Like she was being tortured.

He was at her side immeadiately, glad Jackie was not here to see this. „Rose?" he whispered shakily, not wanting to alarm her.

„Doctor?" she said back, sounding fearful. „Please don't hurt me".

The Doctor openly stared and took a deep breath to compose himself. As much as it hurt him, he knew Rose was having horrible nighmares and was absoulutely terrified. He lowly backed away and stood against the wall. „ I won't hurt you Rose. Promise. I won't do anything".

Rose continued staring at him with wide eyes. She nodded slowly. „Do you want me to stay here?" the Doctor asked and the hurt and pain in his voice was evident, as much as he tried to hide it.

Rose looked at him. She trusted the Doctor of course, with all her heart, but the amount of nightmares she had had about him turning into Jimmy made her very hesitant. She was terrified he would take her hand, comfort her, only to beat her after. She bit her lip. The Doctor saw her hesitation and stayed where he was. „How do you feel?" he asked softly.

„It hurts" Rose said. „My head...and my arm. What happened? I remember falling down and my arm bleeding and then..."

The Doctor took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. „He raped you", he said slowly, extreme pain in his voice. Rose nodded, she didn't seem surprised. „And the other two?" she asked.

„No. I got there by then. I knocked them all unconscious." He stopped himself saying that he should have killed all three, feeling that that would only scare Rose more.

„I rememeber" Rose breathed. „You held me and then...we were in a car or something and then I woke up".

„I am so so sorry Rose" the Doctor told her. „This is my fault. I swore I would always protect you and then I broke that promise. I'm sorry."

„Wasn't your fault" Rose answered, with assurance. „You didn't know."

„Still my fault" the Doctor said. „Your mum is here. She will probably be here soon. She's just getting some coffee".

„How long was I out?" Rose asked suddenly, noticing the sun was shining outside her window.

„Not long, only about 7 hours. You have a concussion, and you lost a lot of blood and the cut in your arm is starting to heal."

Rose nodded dumbly. „Do you still want me?" she asked suddenly, needing to get the question out of her head.

„I'm sorry?" Asked the Doctor, completely shocked at her question.

„You said, when we bonded, that if I was ever with another man in that way, it would kill you. And that happened. And I was wondering –„

„_Rose_" the Doctor cut in urgently. „No matter what, I will always always _always_ love you. Forever. Nothing you do could make that go away." Rose looked up at him with wide eyes. And nodded, closing her eyes with relief. She had been so worried. Tears started making their way down her cheeks. „In my dreams you were there, comforting me" she managed to say. „And then you turned into Jimmy and hurt me and beat me and told me you didn't want me. And-„

She was crying in earnest now, sobbing. Wordlessly, tha Doctor made his way towards her, until he was close enough to touch her. Slowly he reached out his arm and started stroking Rose's hand, tracing small circles. Rose let him. Something about the way he looked at her made her certan that this wasn't Jimmy. He moved closer, still very slowly and started to wipe her tears away, cradling Rose's face. Rose took comfort in the gesture. „ I will make the nightmares go away" he told her. „You and I are going to get through this together." He kissed her head. „ I promise".

**Phew! Thanks for reading. I had a very very long schoolday today, lessons from 8 to 4 (thats 8 HOURS. OF SCHOOL) and two hours of volleyball after that. I am super glad I finished this chappie before I fell asleep at my laptop. (I am knackered!) please drop a review. I will update either tomorrow or on Friday.**

**Laura xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okayyyies, here's the next chappie.**

The next few days felt like hell for the Doctor. This was the first time he wished that his bond with Rose wasn't so strong.

He could feel her terror. Raw and naked.

He felt it all the time, though it was at its worst when Rose slept.

Because the nightmares would be there, haunting her. And him.

Just like the time war.

The Doctor had felt all the Timelords, had felt the terror, the fear, the rage, the pain. It had consumed and he had almost decided to throw himself into the flames as well.

He had been so close.

Gripping his head in agony, wishing everything would just _stop_.

And it did. Suddenly.

Silence.

The silence was worse than the emotions he had been feeling before. Because the emotions at least showed that the Time Lords were _alive._

But now he was alone.

The silence dominated his mind, tortured him.

After almost 900 years of feeling the Time Lords, the silence was the greatest pain he had ever known.

He almost lost his sanity.

Fear gripped him.

He hoped it would get better over time. But the nightmares still came. Every night, everytime he closed his eyes, even when he blinked.

The time war. All that fire, the screaming, the dalek's war cry, Romana's shouts, his grandchildren's cries. The flames, licking at the planet. Defeaning noise. And then the silence.

He would stop sleeping, but it never worked.

And then Rose had come along.

Happy, cheerful, bright, carefree and smiling.

An absoulutely huuuuuge smile.

The nightmares stayed, but they weren't so frequent.

Slowly they started fading. Rose would take his hand and it would go away. The pain and the guilt. He wasn't alone anymore. She wasn't in his head, but she kept him company.

And he loved her for it.

And he had stayed with him. Had had faith in him. Even after he regenerated.

He hadn't told her about regeneration before, he didn't want her to leave. But she didn't.

She had been scared of the situation, not of _him._

But she was now. Now she was terrified. All because of the nightmares that bastard had given her.

She would let him touch her, they had gotten past that bit. But whenever she woke up from her nightmare, it would take a while to let her see that he was not Jimmy.

It was torture.

All over again. To see her wake up, shaking. Scared of him. Aliens didn't scare her. Time travel didn't scare her. Regeneration didn't scare her. An alien telling her he loved her didn't scare her.

But a human did. He terrified her.

The Doctor wanted to give him hell.

But Rose came first.

She had made his nightmares leave.

Dissolve.

Vanish.

Now he would do the same for her.

**Right, very very short, sorry. This was one of the fill in chapters, similar to Jimmy thinking about Rose, and Rose thinking about her nightmares. I know these fill in chapters can be annyoing, but the give you (and me) a sense of where one is in the plotline and 'zooms in' on the character's emotional state.**

**Which means, I can write the proceeding chapters better. **

**I won't be updating for at least 2 days, and not until I get at least 7 reviews. Which means if you want more chapters, you have to press that gorgeous, magic button and let me know what you think.**

**Please do! I adore reviews, they are the only thing that keeps me writing.**

**Which means: No reviews= no chapters.**

**Laura xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't trying to be greedy or anything, I should be happy that anyone reviews my story **_**at all**_**, but I couldn't help it. I suppose I am going to have to be a bit more greedy from now on. :DDDD**

**I couldn't update yesterday, my school had the Oktoberfest (look it up :D), and I had choir which means I was at school from 11 am to 10 pm. On a Saturday.**

**And I could have gone home, because I was exhausted, but then I started to talk to these two AWESOME and COOL people from helsinki that had done a hip hop workshop at our school...and it just sort of ...escalated, as the Doctor would have said.**

**Anyway, sorry for the rambling, here's the next chapter. **

Jackie could see that the Doctor was furious. She saw the look in his eyes everytime that Rose had a nightmare and he heard her scream. She saw it in his eyes when Rose curled up in herself, when Rose was outside and would always grip his hand and keep her eyes to the ground. Jackie thought that the doctor was going to kill Jimmy. What surprised her was that she didn't mind at all.

She hated that monster. He had nearly killed Rose when she was a teenager, a sweet, carefree girl. He had corrupted that.

Now, when Rose would visit with the Doctor, Jackie would see such huge confidence there, and although she had sworn to herself she would never say it out loud,she was grateful to the alien. He had given her daughter so much more confidence, and he had made her so happy. One of the reasons Jackie had so strongly disliked the him was because she was terrified he was going to take all that away from her.

But she could see that that wasn't the case. He was totally devoted to her daughter. It was certainly not the kind of life Jackie had imagined for Rose, to be married (bonded?) to an alien and travelling time and space with him, but Rose was so happy.

And that bastarrd Jimmy had broken that.

Again.

Rose was healing.

Slowly.

Finally she let him touch her. Normally touch her. She didn't need to see that he wasn't Jimmy first. He could hold her, stroke her hair when she fell asleep.

And she would stay that way. Curled up in his arms until morning.

She still screamed of course. But he was right there ready to comfort her, and ready to send her feelings of love and reassurance through the bond they shared. And she would fall asleep quickly.

One day, Jackie came into the room and smiled at the scene before her. Rose was in her red pyjamas, her hair everywhere, her make up removed, curled up safely in the Doctor's arms, using his chest as her pillow. The Doctor was stroking her hair softly, probably unaware he was even doing it. One arm was wrapped securely around Rose. His eyes were closed, and it looked like he was sleeping. Jackie was about to steal out of the room, when he asked: „what?"

Jackie turned around. „I though you were sleeping" she said softly.

The Doctor shook his head. „Nahhhh, just thinking." He sighed slightly. „Anything you want to talk about?"

Jackie nodded. She wanted to know. „What are we going to do with Jimmy?" she asked. She hadn't wanted to bring up the subject, but she decided it was necessary.

The Doctor sighed. He he had been expecting this. „I don't know". He admitted. „I thought about it, so much, at the hospital and during the past week. Obviously, he's under arrest at the police station, but he knows how to worm his way out of it. Besides, he's been in and out of prison, it's not a scary thing to him. And i could drop him off on a planet somewhere. I didn't want him in my TARDIS at first, but if I give him what he deserves then..."

Jackie nodded. „He has no parents, he ran away from home. The parents looked for him, and found him. They tried to talk some sense into him but he screamed at them to leave him alone. They moved after that."

The Doctor stared at her. „You're saying that no one will miss him when he's gone", he said quietly. „Which means you're not going to try and stop me" he said, looking up at Jackie.

„ I might have once." She answered. „But now..." She cleared her throat. „ I am ready to believe that Rose isn't the first person he has done this to. When I see all the pain Rose has had to go through simply because of him..it makes me sick. To the core. And i want to punish him too."

The Doctor looked up at her questioningly. „I see that look in your eyes" Jackie went on. „And I see how furious you are. And i feel the same Doctor. So whatever you decide, I am right behind you".

With that she left the room. The Doctor looked at her retreating form, absoulutely stunned. This had been the last thing he had expected.

He looked down at Rose, grateful to know she had slept through this. She didn't need to know about any of it. He didn't want to cause her more distress, to worry her again. He tightened his grip aound her waist and went back to his thoughts. He was so precocuppied that his superior time lord senses didn't notice Rose's slightly accelarated heart beat, nor did they notice that her brain activity had increased. Beyond the amount it should have, seeing she was asleep.

But Rose was wide awake.

And she had heard everything.

„Mum" Rose said suddenly in the morning. „Would you mind if we go shopping today?"

Rose saw her mum look at her in surprise, in astonishment even. „Sure sweetheart" she answered, almost uncertainly. „If you feel like it."

„I do" Rose beamed. She had decided that she was definitely going to have to make an effort to get past this again. She had managed last time with Mickey, and this time she was going to manage with The Doctor.

The Doctor. She knew how much pain she had put him through. Refusing to let her touch him at the beginning, shrinking away from him, making him stay here on earth for so long. She knew he was worried about her, and she wanted to show him that she was still the brave woman he had taken aboard the TARDIS.

And so today, she was going to have to take the first big step. Go into London, where there were men everywhere.

She smiled and left the room to change out of her pyjamas. The Doctor and jackie simply looked at eachother, both extremely surprised. But suddenly Jackie smiled over at the Doctor. „She's getting better" she said, and grinned happily.

**Okay, okay, I know it's short, I'm sorry. I also feel that this chapter is probably the worst so far. That was was probably because the backstory was fairly easy to write and I had the climatic part planned out in my head for ages. But the transition from the climax, to the anti-climax to the end is the hardest. So I might not be updating as frequently and the chapters might get a teeeeeeny weeeeeeeny bit shorter. Maybe.**

**I don't know when I will update next, but probably in the next few days. **

**If you have any suggestions about what should happen to Jimmy, then please tell me, either in a PM message or in a review. I have a few ideas, going somewhere along the family of blood/human nature line, but other than that I really have no idea.**

**Please please review. If not, then I will have to be greedy again :DDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, guys, sorry about the long wait. I have been really busy with school, and I am sorry, but school does come first with me. Plus, there is so much good fanfiction to read out there as well. Thank you for all the review suggestions, they were all a great help.**

Getting out of it was easy, Jimmy thought. Not easier than last time, but almost.

For some reason he had expected it would be harder to worm his way out of the police enquiries etc etc. Especially with the overprotective boyfriend.

Jimmy hated to admit it, but he realised he should keep his distance from now on. That man had managed to knock him out, not to mention Axel and Butch. And those were two tough guys. Speaking of them, he should probably keep his distance from them too. They had been furious that not only had they not gotten to have sex with Rose but that they had been caught. Jimmy had gotten them out of it, befriending the police officer, one who was clearly young and rather insecure. He had managed to give some stuff to drink, and he had let them go, on parole.

But maybe it was better to hide for a bit. Better safe than sorry.

And the boyfriend, well that was a worry. Not that Jimmy was scared or anything, but he realised that he would need to be careful. Obviously the boyfriend was fiercly protective and it was obviously not just a simple relationship between him and Rose. He had seen how he had stuck by her side through everything. Jimmy suspected he would come to punish him as well, once he realised Jimmy was no longer being held at the police station.

He would have some trouble finding him though. Jimmy was camping at a friends house for now, seeing he had no money left. He had no job, and the few quid he managed to get here and there were used for alchohol and drugs. He changed friends a lot though, so it was almost impossible fot the boyfriend to find him. He shouldn't worry.

Rose had quite enjoyed the shopping trip. She had laughed alot and had gotten some new clothes. Halfway through jackie had had to go, Bev had called about something important and Jackie had hurried over. That simply left Rose and teh Doctor wandering through the new Henriks, holding hands. They chatted and laughed about previous memories in Henriks and hoped they wouldn't have to blow up the store _again_. After a while of simply talking, Rose decided it was time to bring up a very touchy subject. She took a deep breath and turned to face the doctor. „I ..." she began, and then rapidly changed what she was going to say. „I think we should go and sit down, have some lunch or something". The doctor nodded and together they went to the food section of the shoppping centre. „What would you like?" he asked her. „They have chips, hamburgers and –oooooh, look _JAM_!" he cried, excitedly. Rose laughed and said that chips would be fine. As they sat down, Rose decided it was time to bring it up again. „Doctor" she said, seeing he was rather distracted at dipping his chips into some strawberry jam. Seeing her expression, he hastily swallowed and nodded, giving her his full attention.

„I heard you and mum last night" Rose said, coming straight to the point.

An expression of pain and anxiousness overtook the Doctor's face. „You were asleep" he said, shaking his head. He had not wanted Rose to overhear that particular conversation.

Rose simply shook her head. „No, your superior time lord senses just failed to realise I was awake."

The Doctor sighed. He had been kind of distracted. That happened sometimes. It wasn't his fault! „I am sorry" he told her. „you shouldn't have needed to hear that."

„Thing is doctor, I know Jimmy is a horrible horrible person, I get that. But I seriously can't imagine you hurting someone...in cold blood."

The Doctor looked down a his plate. „You didn't see me." He whispered suddenly. „During the time war. I was full of rage. I destroyed Gallifrey. And when I saw you there, lying on the ground, unconcsious and bleeding, I snapped. I could have killed them".

„But you didn't" Rose reminded him.

„I wanted to" The Doctor said, pain in his voice. „I wanted to so very badly."

Rose nodded. „But Doctor, you don't anymore. You think you do, but if Jimmy would be here now, you couldn't just kill him. As much as you want to think that, you can't."

The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes betraying pain. Rose scooted her chair next to his and leaned into him. He put his arm around her shoulders. „But Doctor, I agree that he deserves to be punished. Because what mum said yesterday was true. I can't be the first girl he's done this to. And all the other girls might not be as lucky as I was - and am. They might not have anyone to help them heal."

„Are you sure you're ready Rose ?" the Doctor asked. „ Because we could just leave. Or I could take care of it. Anything. But you don't have to be there. Don't cause yourself that pain."

„I am ready Doctor" Rose told him.

„But the nightmares-„ he cut in, only to be interrupted by Rose.

„Doctor, after my first encounter with him, the nightmares lasted for years. But that doesn't mean I am not ready. And now that I have you, they are already fading. I can do it. Promise."

The Doctor nodded. „Okay".

The Doctor had thought a lot about the conversation, but decided not to mention it to jackie. It was safer. And so, that afternoon, Rose and the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS, hand in hand. „Can we track him?" Rose asked suddenly. She should have thought of that before. But the Doctor nodded, tightening his grip on Rose's hand. The TARDIS can track his bio signature as well as his appearance. She knows both, so it should be easy." Rose nodded. She knew the Doctor didn't want her to be with him. But she knew that the only way to get past this was to show herself she wasn#t scared anymore. She had to prove that to herself.

They had already decided what they were going to do. Rose had been right, the Doctor admitted. He couldn't simply kill Jimmy like that. But he could scare jimmy, could terrify him, make him shiver and never hurt anybody again. And so could Rose. Not directly, but with the help of the Doctor.

The stepped into the TARDIS and it transported them right infront of the place Jimmy was currently sleeping. The Doctor hugged Rose. „Ready?" he asked her. „You don't have to. I mean it". But Rose simply shook her head. „I'm ready" she said in a strong voice.

„Okay". The Doctor said. He checked the screen and scanned the area." He's alone" he told Rose.

Rose nodded and stepped out of the TARDIS, ready to face her nightmares.

**Okay, thank you for reading. Hopefully I will be done soon!**

**Please review. I wnat at least 7 reviews before I update greedy, thats me. Greedy and not ginger) :DDD**

**Laura xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews :DDD **

**Here you go guys :D**

_They stepped into the TARDIS and it transported them right infront of the place Jimmy was currently sleeping. The Doctor hugged Rose. „Ready?" he asked her. „You don't have to. I mean it". But Rose simply shook her head. „I'm ready" she said in a strong voice. _

„_Okay". The Doctor said. He checked the screen and scanned the area." He's alone" he told Rose. _

_Rose nodded and stepped out of the TARDIS, ready to face her nightmares._

She almost felt like changing her mind when she stepped into the dirty room. Beer cans were littered across the floor, dirty clothes were strewn everywhere and half eaten food rotted in a corner. The place was filthy. The smell of dirt, urine, sweat and alchohol hung in the air. And in the midddle of it was Jimmy, fast asleep, on an old, torn couch. He was dressed only in his pants, his long hair was oily and he smelled disgusting. But he was probably hiding, Rose thought. On the run from the authorities.

She shivered as she took a step closer. Here was the man that had broken her heart, abused her, beaten her, raped her and terrified her. He had taken years of her life away from her, but had stayed in her nightmares. After Rose finally thought she had moved on, he had shown up again, same as always-but now Rose was ready to make him pay for all the things he had ever done to her.

She heard the floor creak and felt the Doctor slip his hand into hers. She looked up at him, wanting to insist she was okay, but saw him looking at Jimmy instead, pure hatred on his face. „Shhhh" she soothed him, feeling her grip on her hand tighten. He looked at her. „How can you stand it?" he asked her, his voice a strained whisper. „How can you stand so close to him and be so _calm_?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. „We are only showing him, Doctor" she told him. „We are not going to kill him." When he didn't respond she tugged on his hand and made him face her. „You're not like that." She told him quietly. „You never kill if you can avoid it." He nodded, and let out a ragged breath, closing his eyes, trying to block out the ideas of what he would currently like to do to Jimmy.

„Okay" he said finally. „You know what to do." Rose nodded and reluctantly let the Doctor's hand go. Before he went to Jimmy however, the Doctor put his hands on Rose's forhead, opening the link between them and sending her love and reassurance. In return she calmed him, as well as his thoughts of revenge. He took his hands away, and kissed Rose briefly on the lips. Then he walked over to Jimmy and did the same thing he had done to Rose, putting his hands on either side of his face. Instead of sending him pleasent feelings however, he showed him horrible images-things from the Time war, things he had to see. Then he stepped away and took Rose with him, towards the TARDIS. He leaned against the door, holding Rose close, and watched as Jimmy screamed and woke up. He felt Rose twich in his arms and turned to stroke her face gently.

Jimmy woke up, screaming. He lay panting on the sofa.

„Just a dream", he whispered to himself, gasping trying to forget the horrible images that he had just seen. He knew it had been a dream but it had all seemed so very _real_ . He sat up, deciding to get himself a beer to calm himself down. A beer and a cigarette...yeah, that sounded good. He stood up and heard a noise. He spun around and grabbed his gun from the sofa. „That won't help much" a voice said suddenly. Jimmy jumped and whirled around. „What the fu-„ he started, but was interrupted. „How did we find you? I suppose that's what you're probably wondering at the moment. Interesting story actually. You see, I actually wanted to come alone, but very luckily for you I didn't - because if I had, you couldn't have done anything to stop me from killing you-„

„What the fuck afre you doing here!" Jimmy snarled,trying not to let any trace of fear enter his voice. He knew who he was looking at; Rose's protective boyfriend. He had no idea how the guy had found him, but Jimmy knew he was in trouble. Thank god for the gun, he thought, relieved. He could kill the guy stone dead as soon as he wanted. He looked at him more fully, but something kept shifting his perception from him. He blinked. „Get the hell out!" he said.

„Yeah, see Jimmy, that's where the essential problem lies. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to kill you, but I can scare you more than you imagine. And until I do that, I am most definitely _not _going to get out."

„You can't scare me" Jimmy retorted, starting to feel slightly more confident. Looking at the guy more clearly he saw he was as skinny as a stick. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he was wearing a blue suit. That just screamed gay. He looked like a geek.

„I wouldn't be so sure" he answered. „Recovering from your nightmare?"

Jimmy started. „How do you know about that?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

„Well...I saw your reaction...it was horrible, wasn't it? All the pain, screaming, blood...death. Scared you alot, didn't it?"

„How do you...?" Jimmy trailed off, staring at the man infront of him.

But he simply smiled.

„Right, that's it" Jimmy spat and raised the gun. I can kill you any time I want and I choose now.

The doctor sighed. „Knew we were going to get to that eventually. But a gun won't harm me...I'll just regenerate. Which would actually be quite a shame. I really like this body. And Rose really likes it too. I would hate having to change it...using up another regeneration for scum like you...no way!"

„Shut up!" Jimmy roared, this guy was starting to unnerve him.

„Don't agitate me!" he suddenly roared back, all hints of pleasentness gone. „I am this close, don't make me snap".

„Stay where you are!" jimmy suddenly yelled, seeing the guy was coming closer. It was weird, but Jimmy couldn't really focus on him. His eyes kept looking at the wall behind him. A wall which was blue, funnily enough. Strange, he hadn't noticed that before.

„Doctor" a new voice suddenly spoke up. Jimmy stared at the blue wall. There was Rose. How could he have not noticed her before. He watched as she took a key from her neck and looked at him.

„Oh, look Rose" Jimmy grinned, suddenly deciding to ignore the boyfriend. The way Rose stood, confident, facing him, scared him. He hadn't seen her look at him like that for a long time. „Did you finally decide to dump this freak and come back for me." He smiled as Rose came closer to him. He thought he saw a trace of fear in her eyes, but then her eyes glowed gold. He held put his arms and leaned in...and suddenly hit him on the face with all her might. Jimmy reeled and staggered back, almost dropping the gun. By the time he tried to regain a hold on it, the Doctor was already wrestling it from his grip. Hell, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

After a brief struggle the doctor got the gun and took all the bullets out. Jimmy gulped. Slowly , he was starting to get scared. Rose saw this, and stepped forward with a satisfied smile, taking the Doctors hand. „You shouldn't have made him mad" she told Jimmy. „You should never have hurt me". Jimmy still had enough courage to try and scare Rose and anger the Doctor. „Oh, but I loved having you here Rose. Best shag I had in ages. I didn't even need to ask. The second I wanted you, you gave me your body. Hard to find service like that anywhere".

„I wasn't service!" Rose spat. You abused me, and raped me and terrified me." Jimmy simply laughed. „And do you know why that was Rosie? Because you were a fucking whore, and I had to punish you!" The second the word came out of his mouth the Doctor hit him so hard that Jimmy dropped to the ground, cluthing his jaw. „Rule number one" the Doctor thundered. „_Never _call Rose that". „What are you going to do?" Jimmy panted on the floor. „You threw the gun away, you can't kill me. And you're a skinny freak. S'not like you can kill me with thought or shit-„

At that second the Doctor put his hands on Jimmy's face showing him the full rage and power of the oncoming storm. He showed him what he did in the Time war, showed him where he came from, showed him how he could end civilisations with a snap of his fingers. All the rage he felt came pouring out towards Jimmy. Finally, he withdrew his hands and let Jimmy fall to the floor gasping and curled up into a ball. He nodded at Rose, who stepped forward, her eyes pools of gold. „She towered over him. „You scared me" she told him. Her voice sounded strange, the bits of bad wolf in her coming through. She put her hands on Jimmy's face, and showed him herself. Showed him herself fighting aliens, the gold in her eyes, the Bad wolf. Then she withdrew her hands, exhausted. The Doctor hadn't given her too much telepathic power, because the risk of her getting too much and her mind burning was not one he was going to take. But it had been enough to show Jimmy her true side. Now he lay on the floor screaming and shaking. The images in his mind were permanent, he couldn't get rid of them. The Doctor helped him up, and took him into the TARDIS, Rose following. He piloted the TARDIS to a different side of town and dropped him off there, leaving him at the police station. Jimmy was too terrified to hurt anyone again and so this time, he would stay in jail.

The minute they had gotten back to the tARDIS, the Doctor started acting like his usual self. He flicked a few switches, pressed a few buttons, and walked around the console, wearing his-I am always-alright expression. Rose tenatively walked over over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. „Doctor" she questioned. He didn't look at her, only at his feet. „I am sorry" Rose automatically said, though she wasn't sure for what. „What did I do wrong?"

The Doctor turned around to face her, his expression surprised. „You?" he asked, eyebrows going to his hairline. „You didn't do anything". With that, he turned back to the console. After a few seconds he spoke up. „But I am sorry. I can't believe I made you see all that."

„Doctor, we agreed to do this."

„But Rose, you are so young! You don't need to see someone tortured like that...I shouldn't have let you see that!"

Rose was starting to get angry. She wished he would stop seeing himself as a bad monster all the time. „And what makes you think that you can see someone tortured? You don't deserve to see it anymore than I do, Doctor! Look, we agreed on this. We didn't kill him, but we frightened him, like he terrified me, and who knows how many other girls!"

The Doctor finally turned to her. „You don't blame me? You're not scared of me? Because I snapped Rose, and I went too far and..."he was almost shaking now, as if he had only just realised the events of the past hour. Suddenly, Rose was comforting him, not the other way around. She went to him, and hugged him, hard. He returned the embrace, letting her touch calm him. She put her hands on his face, and showed him that she loved him, how much he had helped her and that she didn't blame him for anything. After she finished, putting her arms abck around his neck, she felt him relax. „Thank you" he whispered in her ear. Rose smiled and kissed him.

„Always" she said.

**Yay! Finally finished another chapter! I think the next one will be the last. I am sorry if I disappointed anyone with the big showdown, but it was very hard to write and I couldn't use all your ideas. It went how I thought it would go smoothest. Thank you also to Krazy Ky-sta Hatter for her numerous suggestions, I really appreciated them. I am sorry i didn't get to put jack in there, I tried but it didn't really work, with Rose thinking he was dead and everything. Thank you to everyone else who posted their ideas, you were all a HUUUUUUGE help. :DDD**

**Please please review!**

**Loves ya**

**Laura xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, and i REALLY should have said this before, but I don't own Doctor who...wish i did. :D**

The past hour had distracted the Doctor slightly and so he accidentally piloted the TARDIS into Jackie's living room again. He bit his lip, wondering if he should move it, just as a fierce pounding was heard through the door. „Doctor?" Jackie callled, tension in her voice. „Rose, sweetheart?"

„We're here mum" Rose called and opened the door. Jackie engulfed her in her arms straight away and refused to let her go. „Mum? Rose asked, almost confused. „Mum, seriously, are you okay? What's wrong?"

„You were gone _ages!_" Jackie protested. Rose looked pointedly at the Doctor.

„Oh please don't tell me it's been another year" The doctor said underneath his breath. Jackie heard him, of course. „No doctor, don't worry, only a day."

The Doctor stared. „A _day!" _he cried and ran into the TARDIS. Rose could hear him sigh several times and tell the TARDIS to get her steering system in order. As soon as he said that, he got an electric shock. Rose laughed. „I am sorry" she said, turning to face her mum. „Its only been about two hours for us. I suppose the Doctor was a bit distracted."

„Distracted how exactly?" Jackie retorted, sending the Doctor a death glare. The Doctor peeked out of the TARDIS, wondering whether or not he and Rose should tell Jackie about Jimmy. Catching the way her eyes narrowed at him, he understood. „Oh no no no no no!" he said immeadiately, in a desperate attempt to defend himself. „No, Jackie, nothing like that!"

„Good" Jackie said. „In that case, what were you doing?"

Rose and the Doctor simply looked at eachother. „Ummmm" Rose began.

„Well" the Doctor added. „This and that really."

„Right" said Jackie, obviously not conviced in the slightest. Finally, Rose decided to come out with the truth. Her mother had had to suffer too, it was only fair she got to know. „We went looking for Jimmy".

„_What?" _ Jackie cried, completely shocked. Unable to currently scold her daughter she turned to the Doctor instead.

„Doctor, how could you even begin to let her-"

„Mum!" Rose interrupted. „I'm not a child. I overheard you talking last night, and decided I needed to move on with life."

Jackie opened her mouth, about to interrupt, but Rose held up a hand. Jackie obediently stayed silent. „What you said yesterday, about Jimmy doing all the things he's done to me to other girls...well, yeah, I bet he has. And I decided to finish it. It wasn't the Doctors fault. He didn't want me to come either. I made him."

„Rose..." Jackie's voice sounded strange, like she was holding back extreme emotion. „Rose, did you two...did you two kill him?"

The Doctor mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like: „She wouldn't let me." But Rose dismissed it. „No, of course we didn't!" Rose immediately reassured her mother, patting her arm. „But we scared him. A lot. And we made sure that he will never hurt anyone again. Then we dropped him off at the nearest police station. That's why we are late. Sorry".

Jackie nodded. „Okay...I suppose I am glad he's taken care of" she said at last. „But are you sure you're okay Rose?"

Rose nodded determindely. „I'm fine mum. Seriously. Jimmy's behind me now. Way back in the past."

Jackie smiled and hugged her daughter. I am happy, sweetheart." Suddenly she looked extremely dejected. „Does that mean you two will be going soon then?"

Rose and the Doctor looked at eachother. „Probably, yeah." Rose said, almsot in a sad voice. Seeing Jackie's unhappy expression she smiled." But not for another few days" she added, grinning. The Doctor stared at her. „_Another few days_?" he croaked. Then he caught Jackie's expression. „Of course we can stay as long as you wnat Rose" he added, pasting a smile on his face. Rose laughed and hugged him. „Yeah, another few days would be fine" the Doctor mumbled, smiling into Rose's hair. Jackie laughed. „Come on then!" she said. „Let's go out fo a meal tonight. I have a feeling we deserve it."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. „Let me just get changed okay?" she said, and ran into the TARDIS.

„So" said Jackie, looking at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at her. Jackie went over and hugged him. „Thank you." She said softly. „Thank you for looking after her Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, touched. „You're welcome jackie. I'll always look after her. You know that."

Jackie nodded, smiling. And then: „_How dare you park that huge, blue thing in my living room_?"

The doctor automatically took a step back. „See, well ummm, the thing is-„ and then he dashed off into the TARDIS, calling for Rose to protect him. Jackie smirked. Nothing had changed.

***** DW****

The next few days passed quickly, until the day of departure came. Rose and Jackie said their tearful goodbyes infront of Jackie's flat (The Doctor having parked the TARDIS outside, as told). Finally they both stepped into the TARDIS and waved. Jackie went into her flat and watched through the window as the TARDIS faded away. She smiled sadly and turned away. She didn't see the handsome man with dark brown hair, shocking blue eyes and a old RAF coat running to the very spot the TARDIS had just been.

*****DW****

Rose and the Doctor smiled brightly at eachother, happy to finally be travelling again. The Doctor was too busy looking at Rose to notice the ex time agent they had met in World War II and abandoned in the year 200 100 on the monitor. Maybe it was better that way.

The Doctor grinned as Rose stroked the TARDIS. „Oh I can't wait to travel again!" Rose said happily. „I missed it so much"

„Me too" the Doctor grinned. „So where to Rose Tyler? Forward to the future or back to the past?"

Finished

**I did it! Yay! Huge thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and reviewed it! Your reviews kept me going! **

**I am so happy I didnt abandon this story in the middle like I thought i might. Its been worth it :DDD**

**I'm sorry for leaving you at that with the ending, the thing with Jack was a bit cliffhanger-y. But there might always be a sequel...who knows. I already have some ideas, though I think that this was more plot orientated and the sequel thing (if there is one) will be more fill in chapters. But jack and the Torchwood team might make an appearance. **

**Once again thank you very very much!**

**Loves ya! Laura xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
